The New Legend of Snow White: The Silver Pretear
by NeoSerendipity
Summary: A legend older then the White Pretear, read the story of the Silver Pretear.
1. The Meeting

The New Legend of Snow White: The Silver Pretear

Written By: Andrea MacFarlane

All original characters and situations are copyright the author of this story, all characters from Pretear are copyright Junichi Satou.

Author's Notes: This takes place 3 years after the end, Takako is still around but I decided that Himeno died in the end so she no longer exists. Hayate is 21, Sasame is 20, Takako, Kei and Go are 19, Mannen is 13, Hajime is 10 and Shin is 8. The newest Pretear is Yamana Ayako, aged 19. I hope you all enjoy it!

WARNING: This fanfiction will and does contain mature content and situations, so if you aren't mature, DON'T read it!

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"It's time to find the Pretear Hayate, we've waited far longer then we should have." Sasame said quietly as the two Leafe Knights surveyed the city. Hayate's refusal to move on and away from the past was something the Leafe of Sound could not tolerate any longer.

"I know..."

It was a strange day for Ayako, the night before it had snowed red again, as it had for many nights over the last month and a half. But last night she'd had the strangest dream, one where she could hear someone crying in a snowstorm, and she'd tried to find the voice but had only ended up getting lost in the endless red snow. Then a gust of wind had swept two paths for her, and she'd woken before she could choose the path she'd take. It was strange because Ayako hardly ever dreamed, and when she did it was never so clear, it had always been in clips and fuzzy pictures before last night.

She'd dressed quietly into her semi-punk clothes and snuck past the snoring figure of her father in his recliner. The old man's snores shook his whole body as she went past him. It wasn't enough that she wasn't able to go to school, but she had to work just to keep her father in his liquor.

The café wasn't such a horrible place to work at, considering she wasn't one of the servers and she stayed behind the scenes making all the desserts. Sometimes she liked sneaking around the side of the building on her beak to walk past the front and watch customers eat her desserts.

As she walked through the streets Ayako felt a strange chill washing over her, like someone was following her. But no matter how many times she turned to look the street was always empty.

She arrived at work twenty minutes early and already she could see Go breaking down the tables and setting the tablecloths. The guy had been around just as long as her if not longer. She knew he had a lot of friends that dropped by, she'd often seen them all together eating pastries she'd prepared. Absently she'd always thought that it was criminal to have that many attractive guys all in one place.

"Ohayo Ayako-chan!" she heard him call as she walked past him. She raised her hand towards him and smiled as she entered the kitchen.

Go watched Ayako enter the kitchen before taking out his cellular and pressing the home button. "She's here." He said and then flipped it shut. He hoped that Ayako would be able to accept what they were going to tell her. She seemed like a fragile person, but he hoped she'd be able to pull on some inner strength.

"Oy Ayako! Go's run off for a bit and we're short staffed, grab one of the tables please!" the manager called as he himself started busting tables.

It was her break but apparently that wasn't an excuse for an overabundance of customers. She slipped off her cooking smock and washed her hands before grabbing a notepad and a pen and setting off to the outside terrace section of the café.

Table four had three men sitting at it, all of them leered at her as she approached and she felt a churning wrench in her stomach as she came closer. "How can I help you gentlemen?" she asked as she swallowed her urge to get away from them.

The apparent leader of the gang pushed himself back in his chair to look at her ass and he licked his lips suggestively. "I'd like some of that cake behind you got." He said as he laughed and slapped hands with his buddies.

"I'm not on the menu, I suggest you pick something else." She replied coldly. It had always been a nasty habit of hers to bark back without thinking when she felt threatened. It always got her into trouble, as it did now as she watched the three men stop laughing and look almost hungrily at her.

"Bitch, if I want you I can have you." The bleach blond leader said as he grabbed her hip quickly and pulled her into his lap. In moments he'd started to put his hands on her breasts and she struggled against him but made no noise. When she felt his hand grip her inner thigh she froze and her eyes glassed over as they always did when it happened.

She felt herself hit the floor and a few screams rung like whispers in her ears. The absence of hands was a new feeling that brought her back to her senses. Go and two of his friends were shoving the three thugs out of the café amidst the cheers of other customers.

Ayako stood shakily and moved quickly back into the kitchen. She headed for the back door and once she'd hit the back alley she dropped to her hands and knees and began throwing up. She hated herself for being so weak, she hated herself period. She wanted to run and never turn back.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop them?"

Ayako's eyes flew to meet chilly blue ones and she immediately recognized the man as one of Go's friends. Moments later she heard fast moving footsteps and Go burst out of the back door followed by another blonde haired friend.

"Ayako-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked as he knelt next to her.

She smiled with encouragement for him not wanting him to worry, she'd learned to hide herself well over the years and she hated the look of pity he was giving her right now, she hated any look of pity period. Only the tall blue eyed man kept his look chilly, not an ounce of pity appeared in his eyes and for that she was grateful.

"My name is Kei, and this is Hayate, we wanted to speak to you about something very important, will you walk with us for a little while?" the blonde man said as he offered her a hand to help her stand.

Ayako pushed his hand away and stood by herself, "I'm perfectly fine on my own and I've got work to do with no time to dawdle." She replied quickly as she brushed herself off and started back towards the door. Just before she entered she paused and turned back to the three men, "Arigato...for saving me back there."

Hayate watched the woman walk back into the café and shook his head, "She's stupid to have just sat there. There's no way she can be the new Pretear, she'd fold within the first minute."

"Not necessarily Hayate, I think she's got an inner strength, Go was right to think we should try make her the next Pretear." Kei replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. He slide his gaze towards Hayate with a grin, "And you'll be the one to convince her, it's time you started talking to people other then just us Knights."

Go laughed and slapped Hayate on the back of his shoulder, "There's an idea if I ever heard one." He said before going back to work himself.

Hayate scowled at Kei and shook his head, "I won't do it." He said before walking away.

Kei sighed heavily and looked after the Kinght of Wind. Kei knew Hayate would do it...eventually.


	2. I'm A Believer! Hey! Hey!

The New Legend of Snow White: The Silver Pretear

Written By: Andrea MacFarlane

All original characters and situations are copyright the author of this story, all characters from Pretear are copyright Junichi Satou.

Author's Notes: For a quick story note refer to Author's Notes from Chapter 1. Here's the second chapter! Sorry for the delay, finals and all that crack took priority for a bit. I completed a bunch of artwork for the fic too so that'll be up with the next chapter. Hope you're liking the story so far, and if you aren't, don't bother to leave any rude comments cause I won't reply to them. Thanks to bunni for her kind review. If you put nice things up I'm more inclined to forgive the bad things. But if you review without any compassion or empathy for the author as Morbid Fascination and endlessly did, then I suggest you don't waste your breath.

WARNING: This fanfiction will and does contain mature content and situations, so if you aren't mature, DON'T read it!

Chapter 2: I'm A Believer! Hey! Hey!

It had been two weeks since the incident on the terrace. Every evening on her way home from work Ayako would feel the eyes of Go's friend watch her as she left. She felt as if he were watching her all the way home, sometimes in her sleep she'd feel those cold eyes staring into her, breaking easily through shields and barriers she'd long held intact. It was a crazy thought though. There was no possible reason for him to be following her.

Ayako was preparing to go in for an afternoon shift, but her body had been feeling rather sluggish lately, so she didn't even hear him enter her room. She'd finished changing clothes and turned to se him standing in her doorway. Her eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal. His large frame took the entire space of her doorway and she prayed silently that she could go without much interference. She'd missed four days of work this month already and it'd be bad to lose any more cash. He'd only blame her for the lack of money anyways.

"You're a slut just like your whore of a mother ya know that?" he asked with glazed eyes before stumbling back into the hallway and moving to go to the bathroom.

Ayako sighed inwardly with relief as she grabbed her bag and moved quickly to get out of the house as fast as she could. She moved silently on sock covered feet down the carpeted hallway and then she slid smoothly across the tiled kitchen until she reached the front hall with its wooden floors. She slid her sneaker on and walked out the door without even a glance back at what she, regrettably, called her home.

It was a shorter route to go behind some of the some of the smaller shopping districts and back alleys to get to work, usually she didn't in the morning only because people from the night before were usually still about and she didn't need any more trouble in her life. Today it was bright and clear with a nice soft breeze, no criminals would be in those darker areas today, it was too nice to waste. So as she entered into those alleys and side streets she began to feel those cold eyes upon her and as her breathing became labored she blamed it on his presence. When her vision began to blur ever so slightly she blamed it on her lack of sleep. But when she saw the giant tentacles reaching out for her from within the dark crevices of the alleys she knew there was no way to shift the blame to anyone else. Either she'd gone completely insane or the world had flipped out and forgotten to pass her the memo.

Darkness enveloped the area all around her within moments and Hayate barely had time to react. He threw himself into the darkness immediately set up a barrier for himself and Ayako. The dumb girl was just standing there! Immediately he knew there was no possible way for her to be the Pretear, even Himeno hadn't frozen up so badly her first time seeing one of the Seeds.

It was a difficult concept for Ayako to understand with her rational mind. Some…THING…was trying to attack her one moment and in the next moment she felt Hayate moving behind her and then a burst of unknown wind seemed to wrap itself in a protective bubble around her and Hayate. Even stranger still her mind was telling her that this cold-eyed man was the source of the wind.

"You had to choose one of the sunniest days of the year to take dark alleys to work didn't you?!" she heard him yell at her over the roar of the wind. Immediately she felt her ire rise but then just as suddenly it dropped back down along with a vast majority of her strength. She felt her knees buckle for a moment before she locked them together to stay upright. She wouldn't fall in front of this asshole if it was the last thing she did.

"Hayate?!" Kei cried from one of the alley's rooftops, Sasame was with him along with Go as the searched for Hayate and Ayako. Sasame had located the seed and Hayate quickly enough but not quickly enough to stop its spread. They knew Hayate was somewhere within the murky depths along with Ayako, but without the help of the Pretear herself, such a large spread of darkness was going to be hell for Kei to take care of alone.

The darkness around her seemed to be closing in on her and she felt as if the air in her lungs was slowly dissipating. Ayako took a shaky step back as the darkness inched closer again and found herself leaning against Hayate. He looked down at her with his cold gaze, but he seemed to be exerting himself immensely, sweat was almost pouring off him.

Hayate knew the other knights were going to get there soon enough. Something growing this big couldn't be ignored for long. When he saw the burst of light pierce the darkness he knew that everything would get resolved. He watched while Kei, Sasame and Go took care of the seed and once the darkness had receeded he released the wind he'd used to protect himself and Ayako. His energy was completely drained and he nearly fell over for all his lack of strength. But he managed to sway forward and keep himself up by leaning back against Ayako as she leaned against him, supporting each other with their weight.

Ayako watched everything in amazement and knew quite suddenly that thing weren't going to stay normal in her life for very much longer. She felt the extra weight of Hayate leaning against her and she grunted a little uncomfortably. His weight far exceeded hers and with the strength zapped from her legs she couldn't help but begin to slowly slide to the ground.

Cool, smooth hands took her into their arms as a soft melody played in her ears and she couldn't help but be lulled into the sleep so long denied her.

Sasame moved in quickly when he say Ayako falling and helped move Hayate into Go's arms and taking Ayako's frail body into his own, they moved to follow Kei back to Leafenia. It was time to educate their Pretear and see if she could handle being what she was born to be.


End file.
